


Perfect Pet

by Corvus713



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Child Neglect, Cock Cages, Dark Tim Drake, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Intersex Damian Wayne, Kidnapping, Lots of non-con for many things, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Fingering, stalker behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus713/pseuds/Corvus713
Summary: Tim keeps Damian as a pet out of interest, but grows fascinated with him and wants to keep him for himself.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 206





	Perfect Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this so now it exists, it's self indulgent.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CONDONE ANY OF THIS BEHAVIOUR, THIS IS FICTION AND I WANTED TO EXPLORE THESE DARK THEMES, AND THIS IS NOT MEDICALLY ACCURATE AT ALL. IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE EDUCATIONAL. THIS IS NOT SEX ED FOLKS, DON'T USE IT FOR THAT.

Make no mistake Timothy Jackson Drake knows that he is not a good man – never has been, never will be – he’s only ever done things that benefit himself, never thought to act differently, after all no one’s seen under his mask.

Not even Batman, Bruce Wayne, the greatest detective in the world.

No one has seen the him behind closed doors with his mask carefully put away, away from the cameras and hidden from his teammates and brothers, Tim is unrecognizable.

It’s why Ra’s Al Ghul desired for him to take over the League so badly, he had an uncultivated darkness that the man wanted to tap into alas no amount of bargaining on that man’s part would have convinced him to leave Bruce’s side.

Staying with Bruce had too many perks that he was unwillingly to be bereft of, especially since it’s where his newest obsession resided.

Damian Al Ghul.

Tim could never bring himself to think of the boy as a Wayne, he was a different sort of old world that did not belong to the upper class night life of Gotham – the type that left many wanting to possess such a rare commodity as their own, but he is not theirs to have.

Not only that but the petulant boy had the nerve to try and kill him upon their first meeting which sparked Tim’s intrigue, and while Damian had claimed that it was to ‘remove the unworthy interloper’ he knew better – Damian saw ‘him’ and he did not like what he saw.

Tim knew how animals reacted when they felt like they were being threatened, and Damian lashed out like a small kitten whenever he so much as come into his line of vision.

It was cute, Tim liked watching those reactions, catalogued them for himself so he could gauge the younger boy’s mood.

Tim never got bored of watching him, craved seeing every moment of the boy’s life, and had a tracking device set on the younger boy so he’d always know where he is – one that Damian always found and destroyed, but that was no matter, Tim would always watch him another way.

He became quite diligent, made sure he was never alone, that he was always with someone whether that was Bruce, Dick, Alfred, or even _Jason_. He was paranoid that Tim would do something to him if he was alone, and he isn’t wrong but he’d let Damian think that he had the upper hand for a bit, even if Damian managed to tell anyone no one would believe the boy – Tim had made sure of that.

That’s why today is an exciting day for Tim as he finishes his meeting with the board of directors at Wayne Enterprises, vicious humans in their own right.

He receives a call from an unknown number a total of nine times, and while many would assume it was a spam caller it was a special message just for him.

He made his way to his own safehouse apartment, entered under a false name in an unknown account years before he met Bruce – they wouldn’t be able to connect it to him – and walked over to the figure that rested against the much to large bed, his arms chained to the head of the bed post. Tim turned on the lights with a snap of his fingers, his heart fluttered at the sight of the sleeping teenager on his bed. His soft black hair slightly dampened on his tanned face, his eyes shut and his long delicate eyelashes resting on his round cheeks.

Tim took a seat on the bed to take a closer look, Damian truly is the perfect mix of Bruce and Talia – stunning in the best ways – he brings his right hand to cup the younger boy’s left cheek, trailing his fingers down and smiled at how fluffy it felt, his smile becoming wider as he noticed the unconscious way Damian leaned into his touch.

It took years of planning, but it was worth it to have Damian in his grasps like this, and while he could wait for Damian to wake up to have his fun, he wants to see the fear in the boy’s eyes as he wakes up to Tim doing unspeakable things to him.

Tim wants to see how long it would take for Damian to break.

He dug up every file he could get his hand on from both Bruce’s database and the League, learnt everything he could about Damian in order to control him. He found out about the boy’s triggers and traumas to keep control over him, to keep him malleable and calm as Tim molded him into his obedient docile pet.

Because Damian was already _perfect_ , he just needed a little bit more training to reach the peak.

He slowly undresses his pet, amused to find that Damian had bandages over his dusky nipples – perhaps he was more sensitive then Tim had first anticipated – he peels them off roughly, eliciting a whimper from the sleeping boy, surprised to find that the dusky nipples were leaking with fluid.

“How were you able to hide this for me, Pet?” He asked, his pet is craftier than he thought, and after a moment bring his mouth to suckle at the nipple and let the fluid flood his mouth as his pet squirms. “Breast milk?”

Why would _Damian_ be producing that?

He’s male.

Or maybe the documents he had weren’t complete.

Tim rips his pet’s pants and underwear off to reveal his bottom half, he blinks, Damian has a cock and balls – small, but they’re there.

He touches the length with feather light fingers gliding down to his balls when Tim notices a wetness on the small sacs and he presses his fingers behind them only for them to be swallowed by a warm wet heat.

Huh.

How interesting.

His pet is a hermaphrodite.

That would explain why Talia has spoken so proudly of the creation of her son, confidant he’d be able to continue the Al Ghul bloodline no matter the constraints.

Damian could sire or bare children, it didn’t matter so long as the bloodline continued.

“Truly, Talia, I should give you more credit. You did create the perfect specimen.” Tim licks his lips, pumping his digits curiously into Damian’s inviting cunt – the boy having yet to wake up. “Wouldn’t you look good, round and heavy with children – my children – you’d hate that they were mine, but you’d love them nevertheless.”

He hums, watching as the sleeping boy’s slick drenched his hand and seeped into the bedsheets. “But don’t worry, you won’t hate me for long.”

He wonders, thoughtfully, whether he should take Damian’s ass or cunt first.

How fertile is he?

He doesn’t want to go in with a condom, wants to feel all of Damian has he takes the boy’s first time for his own, but he can’t get Damian pregnant just yet it would be too risky.

He takes his fingers out of the boy’s hole so he can open up the first draw on the nightstand, smiling slightly at the sight of a syringe filled with a pregnancy inhibitor – he was lucky he still had one left from selling it to a customer of his, he’d have to make more later.

He injects it into Damian, placing the syringe on top of the nightstand, and goes back to prodding his pet wondering when the drug will wear off and Damian will open those dark green diamond orbs of his. His fingers delve back into Damian’s wet cavern, stretching him sufficiently for his cock and puts a ring on Damian’s little cocklet to prevent him from coming.

He then lines his cock up to his pet’s entrance and works it deeper and deeper inside him, sinking in glorious inch by glorious inch with patient movements, before finally managing to fit himself fully inside the sleeping boy’s little cunt when his hymen breaks from the insistent pressure. Tim stops moving once he is buried inside his warm hole to let it accommodate to the sensation of his large girth, testing it by slightly rolling his hips.

He can be nice – this is Damian’s first time after all.

When he deems Damian ready, he begins to move, keeping his thrusts slow but deep, an amused chuckle escaping his lips as the boy underneath him moans and hisses in his sleep. Tim notices a few drops of blood smeared on his length as he slides in and out of Damian’s cunt. He feels a dark satisfaction build up inside him at seeing the proof that confirms that he was the one to defile his little pet, he was the first one to mount him – not Jonathan, not Bruce or Jason, not even Dick had the chance to take him – he belongs to him and no one else.

His eyes roam over and drink in the sight of Damian’s pliant form, starting from his beautiful face and drift down to the prominent bulge where Tim’s cock resided inside of his pet – the lovely sight takes his breathe away, Damian takes him so well where others were to scared to even try.

"Fuck," he chokes out heavy with lust, as he pistons in and out, but he doesn't stop moving, eyes glued to Damian's belly – watching the imprint of himself move inside the small boy.

It's probably the obscenest thing he's ever seen and it only makes him more excited about what’s to come.

"I wish you were awake, pet," he rasps, dark and promising, imagining Damian’s delicious expression of fear at the sheer size of him inside and he reaches to trace the outline with his fingers. “I wish you could witness how well you can take cock, look at how miraculous your body is, truly a wonder how someone so tiny can take so much.” He keeps thrusting his cock inside, sliding in and out of his hot wet cunt in smooth strong motions. “See that this is what you were made for, destined to be on my cock for me to take my pleasure from you.”

Damian’s eyes open at a particularly hard thrust, green orbs looking at blue, vision blurry as he comes to a sudden realization as he tried to move his chained arms. “Get out of me, Drake, get off of me. I–I’ll scream.”

He’s scared, Tim observes him thrash around and try to kick him, but his spread slender legs won’t do much for him.

A normal good person would stop, wouldn’t be doing such things – good thing Tim is neither.

The fact that his pet was awake now just encouraged him to go even harder, to pound into him hard and fast like he craves watching as the boy splutters and cries out.

Tim just let him scream from the top of his lungs for help. “FATHER, PENNYWORTH, G-G-GRAYSON… T-T-TODD, ANYONE PLEASE HELP!”

He screams for a long time till he realizes it won’t do anything, he doesn’t know where this is, and Tim isn’t going to tell him either, liking the way his pet cries so sweetly.

His voice is hoarse from his earlier screaming that he cries out softly, begging, at every movement Tim makes. “Please No-No-No. I don’t want this, Drake, Timothy. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please stop, stop, I won’t break your tracking devices anymore, I’ll do whatever you want just not this – _I don’t want this_.” He continues thrashing, “ ** _No-No-NO_**.”

Despite his words, his pet walls clench around him every time he fucks into him, welcoming him, Tim's massive cock fitting snuggly inside his little body. “What a liar you are, Dami. I’m sure your _mother_ taught you better than that, hmmm? About, lying, look at how much slick you’re producing – you _like_ this.”

He watches how Damian’s thighs shake in his grasp, shaking his head with unshed tears, a litany of denials falling from his plush lips. “No, no, no, no, no, NO. You’re wrong, Drake. Get out, stop, please, please. No more.”

He grips his pet’s small and narrow hips firmly, thrusting inside him hard, and letting out a dark deep laugh at the filthy, squelching sound Damian’s entrance makes, in and out rhythmically. "You love this, you were made for this Damian. Your mother even said you were the perfect child to continue the Al Ghul Bloodline, and you would be able to do it no matter what, isn’t that right? Why else would you have a wet cunt? You moaned so prettily for me in your sleep and…” He makes a hard thrust to reach Damian’s cervix causing him to moan and jump, by instinct clenching down on Tim. “look at that, your pussy doesn’t want me to leave, it _welcomed_ me in, _your body_ is _begging_ me to stay inside you for hours so your cute little belly can be full of my cock. _You_ will only be satisfied once _I_ fill your greedy, slutty cunt with my seed and fill it like it’s meant to be filled"

He can feel an orgasm building up in his groin as he hits Damian’s cervix with every single thrust to make sure the boy orgasm with his pussy, strokes his pretty little bound cocklet in tandem with his movements, watches him shake and whimper as his back arches – sees him try to defy the pleasure and fail as he squirts on the bed, crying and unable to form any words but ‘no’.

Eventually Tim reaches the edge and spills inside Damian’s tiny stomach, causing it to swell to accommodate his warm cum as he fills him – claiming him like no one else has.

When he’s finished with his high, he looks at his pet and admires the glazed look in his eyes and the whimpers of denial, his little cock still hard – happy with the sight of what he’s done.

“You’re done, right?” Damian’s voice says, smaller than Tim has ever heard it. “You’ll let me go now, right?”

_You’ve already defiled me, what more could you want._

Tim blinks, a soft smile on his face, as he brings a hand to his pet’s small stomach and presses causing him to cry out. “Can you feel that, Dami?” He knows they boy won’t answer him. “How full and sloppy your used little cunt is?”

He watches the tremors in his pet’s body at that statement, as he glides a finger down. “Isn’t it lovely? If you give me a child, I’ll let you go.”

He can see a spark of hope in Damian’s eyes at that. “So, I’ll keep you, fill you, and use whatever means necessary until I get one.”

His pet bites his lip. “Then I can leave?”

“Then you can leave.” Tim nods, Damian’s green eyes boring into him trying to find his lie.

“I accept your conditions.”

Tim smiles.

Foolish, little pet, by the time Tim’s done Damian will be begging to stay with him.

It’s not like anyone would notice Damian missing for a while, they did not say anything the first time

* * *

Damian awoke with a throbbing, pounding at his temple, cringing, keeping his eyes tightly shut and trying to curl into a tight ball. He doesn’t feel dirty or full anymore, maybe what happened to him was just a nightmare – Timothy would never commit such an atrocity, he was his father’s perfect soldier after all. Taking the risk, he opened his eyes, his vision blurred, as he saw the figure of a man doing up his tie, when his vision cleared, he could make out the man to be Timothy Drake – he prays, hopes that last night had just been an awful dream.

_Was it last night?_

_He wasn’t sure._

“Tim-” The rest of his words died as the sound hurt his sore throat, much to his confusion

Tim glanced down at him, lips curling into a fond smile. “I see you’re finally up, Dami. That’s good, I was just about to head off to work.”

The younger boy cannot return such a sentiment, not after his terrible dream, so he tries to sit up but his legs betray him and his body aches – why is he in so much pain? Suddenly, Damian gets flashes of what happened and he feels his stomach drop, he breathes hoping to control the impending panic attack, as glanced down at his body. His blood running cold at the sight of bruises and bite marks that littered his tanned skin. The sound of a rattling chain caught his attention, as he looks beside him to see a delicate silver chain, it’s a strong material because he can’t even bend it, horror seeping and weighing his body down as he saw how the chains ended up in cuffs attached to his wrists. Wrists that were already marred with finger tip bruises and teeth marks at the bottom of his left ring finger.

“D-Drake?” he croaked, voice barely a whisper, frantic. “What… what did you do? What’s going on?”

Tim shrugged, having put the finishing touches on his tie. “I didn’t do anything, you agreed to this.”

_Damian vaguely remembered promising to stay with Tim until he bore him a child._

The older man stopped in front of the full-length mirror, satisfied with his own appearance, turning to Damian with a serene expression. “We made love last night, Dami, and you agreed to stay here with me.” He kisses the stunned boy on the forehead. “I’d love to stay and watch you, but I have to go to work soon. You know how Bruce needs help dealing with the board – a bunch of dumb fools.”

“Drake...” He couldn’t keep the desperation from seeping into his voice. “Drake… L-let me go.”

It takes all his strength to stand and walk over to Tim, only to be stopped by a constricting feeling around his neck. He slowly brings his hand up to his throat, stomach churning as his fingers met with a strip of leather that ran around his neck – snug and well fitting as if it had been made for him, for his measurements in mind.

“Oh God,” The younger one murmured, realization hitting him. “You were serious, Timothy Jackson Drake.”

“I do enjoy when you say my full name,” Tim coos as he puts on his cufflinks. “though I wish you would call me Tim instead, but baby steps I suppose – Timothy is better than just Drake.”

“Let me go!” Damian bellowed, heart aching from the painful rapid beats of his heart, he felt dirty – so very, very dirty. “Drake!”

He just smiles at the boy as if he was looking at a small cute animal. “I left you some lunch on the nightstand. I’ll be home early today. You did tell me that I needed to rest more.”

_He did so because his father was concerned for him – so was Dick and Alfred – it was out of courtesy, nothing more._

“You’re not listening to me!” Damian can feel tears drip down his cheeks - they burned, hot and heavy. “Dra–Tim, let me go. I won’t-- I won’t tell anyone. I promise, just let me go.”

“You don’t have to be so melodramatic, Dami.” The older man’s laugh was casual it as if situation was disconcerting. “I have to go to work now, but hopefully you’ll cool down by the time I’m back. I’ll see you soon.”

With that Tim left with a brief case, shutting the door with a heavy click leaving Damian alone as he crashed to the floor in the lavish bedroom, the sight of the leather cuff locked around his ankle and the taut chain leading back to the bed filling him with terror like a tight noose.

_Just like his grandfather would do to him when he was disobedient._

_He had nowhere to run to._

* * *

Coming back to his safehouse felt different now, but it certainly wasn’t in a bad way. It was as if by having Damian safely nestled within the depths of the luxury condo somehow bred life into the empty complex. It was better, warmer now that he had Damian by his side and he’d make sure to keep him there. To his glee, he found Damian in the same position he had been in for most of the day according to the cameras. The moment the younger boy spotted him he leapt away, moving so that the bed acted as a barrier between them – it amused him to no end, if Tim wanted them separated, he would have done so, nevertheless the actions were _adorable_.

He raises a single brow, looking at the untouched sandwich tray and drinks. “I see you haven’t touched your lunch, that’s no good, Dami.” He walks up to his pet who cowers away when he sees him. “Did you forget what you promised me, the deal we made?” He crouches down to look into green diamond eyes. “An Al Ghul never goes back on their word, Damian. Or have you forgotten? I’d think your mother taught you better than that. Didn’t she or should I tell Ra’s?”

_A threat._

“Don’t.” Damian’s eye widened in horror, knows Ra’s punishments – knows how painful and torturous they are. “Please, Drake.”

“Tim.”

His pet blinks, in fear and confusion. “Pardon?”

“Call me, Tim, Dami.” He replies. “I won’t listen to a word you say if you address me any other way, is that understood, pet?”

His pet bites his lip, gnawing at it before nodding.

Tim smiles at that, this does nothing to ease Damian’s fear – in fact it increases, he’s just like Ra’s and it’s terrifying. “You’re such a good boy, Dami. I’m glad I don’t have to punish you.” Damian doesn’t like the glint in his eyes. “It would hurt me more than it would hurt you after all. Isn’t that right?”

Damian tenses, recognizes those words, can’t even open his mouth to speak can only nod and bow by instinct.

_He can’t run._

* * *

“Did you know that to promote fertility in your body, your mother programmed you to be extra sensitive to sex toys?”

His pet glares at him. “You’re lying”

“Why would I lie?”

“I know you, Tim.” Damian swallows, thickly. “You like to play games with people’s heads, you watch them, learn their weak points and tear them down from the ground up by using those weakness.”

He hums. “You’re not wrong, Damian, but you have forgotten one important factor.” He tilts his pet’s chin up so they’re looking at each other. “I studied everything about you, you think I don’t know what Talia’s made you for? Your own mother made you a _broodmare_ , kitten, and I’ll be the one to reap what she sowed.”

He watches his pet shiver at that, trying his best to keep what little sense of self-worth he had – it was admirable – but the words Tim told him shook him to the core.

It doesn’t matter that Tim was partly lying, it’s not like Damian would know – not yet at least, as smart as he is seeing Tim for Tim and not the mask, - his mother never discussed his biology in depth with him, he can’t rebuttal Tim’s claims.

* * *

Of course, Talia would make it so that Damian was immune to aphrodisiac type drugs, evidently the ones on the market were insufficient, he’d have to make his own in order to mold his pet to enjoy his touch. Despite how pliant he is by Tim enforcing the words his grandfather would use to berate him, he did not lean into his touch like he wanted. He could easily leave Tim if given the chance and Tim simply cannot have that – he’d worked hard already managing to keep him on one location.

But this sort of difficulty excited Tim, wonders how far he can take it, how long he needed.

It’s been three months so far and no one has commented on his pet’s disappearance as of yet.

He plays with the app on his phone connected to the vibrators that he put inside Damian’s holes and nipples, plays with the settings all day – going from the highest to the lowest and back again for hours until he gets home to see what his little pet is up to, the specially made drug in hand.

He goes to the master bedroom and smiles at the sight of Damian sprawled out on the bed – blindfolded and gagged, sense of hearing blocked by the noise canceling headphones, the vibrators only slightly off his erogenous zones to keep him on edge all day, along with his pretty pink cocklet being sealed away in a cockcage until he arrived home to give him release – his pet is gorgeous.

He takes the blind fold off so he can see those gorgeous swollen green eyes. He is greeted with his pet’s eyes being glazed over with unwanted pleasure, the slight spark of anger there but there isn’t much he can do about that till he breaks Damian completely – recreating him in the image that best suits Tim.

He fills the syringe in front of Damian and shushes him when he sees his pet trying to squirm away. “Hush, Dami. You’ll like it, promise, you won’t even have to talk. Your silence is beautiful too.”

He injects the drug into Damian’s bloodstream and watches it take effect, watches his green eyes dilate till there is only a sliver of that diamond green left, hears his breathe becoming more laboured as he starts to whine and knows that this drug will work for Damian.

He takes the gag out watches saliva drip down Damian’s chin, he looks blissed out and on the verge of closing his eyes. “Stay with me, now," Tim whispers against his lips. "Wake up, kitten."

He slips the vibrators out of both of Damian’s holes, watching them wink from the loss – wanting to keep the toys inside – his pet’s body really is greedy. He takes out his cock and pushes it into Damian’s willing cunt, he groans, his pet is still tight even after the toys stretched him wide open.

“Dami?” He coos. “Kitten, can you hear me?”

Damian is unsure what is going on, doesn't know anything that came before this. He can just hear the pleasant timber of Tim’s voice calling out to him, that he feels full from a cock inside his cunt, and a solid body looming over him – bright blue eyes bearing into his own, blurry, but he knows that something isn’t quite right about this. But before he can find any words to say, Tim is moving inside him, and any thoughts he may have had are shattered.

He keens, rocking up to meet the smooth, unhurried strokes of the thick cock inside him – he feels warm and fuzzy, it’s so nice.

"Please?" He hears himself say, but the voice is odd. “More. I want more.”

And he does, his cunt aches, he needs Tim – wants him. He wants the cock to fill him until he is gapping from it like before, come spilling out of him and swelling his stomach till it’s swollen and large.

"Oh, kitten," the green-eyed man gasps out between each forceful thrust. "I've got you, Dami, pet. I'll take such good care of you. You’ll let me, won’t you?”

He feels the man’s hands on his face, cupping his cheeks, and he smiles at the soft loving feeling – leaning into it, eagerly.

"You need to come, kitten?" the older man asks, curiously – the effects of the drug are quite nice.

He nods.

“Words, Dami. You need to ask.”

Damian writhes beneath Tim, moaning at the featherlight touch against hard caged cock caught between their stomachs. "Please touch me, Tim. Please let me come, Tim."

Damian parrots what Tim had taught him months ago when asking for release, but he said it with dazed enthusiasm instead of resigned spite.

It makes him chuckles as he decided to fuck Damian faster and harder to study and gauge how well the drug would work to break him. "Can't get enough of me, can you, kitten? You need me so bad, need my cock in you, your so wet from a few thrusts – I’ve barely touched you.”

_He hasn’t but the toys definitely did a number on him._

“What do you say when you want something, Dami?” He hums. “What do you need, kitten? Remember what I taught you? If not, we’ll do this again and again until you remember, I can’t have you forgetting such important rules – it wouldn’t be prudent.”

Tim stops, waiting for Damian to respond but his pet simply looks euphoric, he was no incoherent – the dose was probably too high – oh well he can try again.

He releases Damian’s wrist from the bed post and maneuvers them so his back is facing the bed post and Damian is on his lap. He picks his pet up wit ease, sliding his cock in and out of his, using his body like a toy flesh light as Damian makes soft whimpers every time he came into contact with his cervix.

To his surprise, Damian kept moaning his name, chanting it like a prayer. “Tim. Tim. Tim”

He enjoyed this development, but he’ll have to administer less next time.

After all, he doesn’t want Damian to be a complete doll, that would be _boring._

* * *

It’s after a year and a half that Bruce becomes worried for Damian’s safety and Dick is nowhere to be found–funny how he only appears when it's convenient for him to do so, Tim would think he'd care more about his Robin.

It’s far too late to worry about it now, Tim can’t help but think, he can’t believe it took the man that long to figure out his blood son was missing.

But Tim gives him a charming condoling smile and promises that he’ll help Bruce track him down.

_He’s not actually going to help, he’s going to get him to stray further and further away, after all he wants to keep his pretty little pet wife to himself – what better way to do this then lead the investigation himself?_

Though, he promises to himself, he’ll never be like Bruce – his and Damian’s children will never have to face such neglect.

* * *

It takes a few trials with the drugs but it’s worth it, worth it to see how pliant and willing Damian becomes under his hand – nice to see him preen under his praise and lean into his touch, he could almost say that Damian loved him and he will, Tim just had to patient.

He had managed to secure a two week break so he could spend time training Damian—and it was a slow season at Wayne Enterprise, so Bruce had no reason to deny him of it, Bruce and Alfred were quite thrilled when he said he’d be taking a break with his ‘girlfriend’. They were happy he was seeking some form of normalcy instead of sticking to the vigilante revolving life – if only they could see what he was doing under their noses, see how wonderful his Damian is at taking his cock, wonders if they’d still be happy about his ‘break’. He wonders what expressions they’d make if he fucked Damian in front of them and his pet would take him so beautifully as he always did. But Tim was never one to share what was his so he resigned himself to that distant daydream.

However, he still had work to do for the Teen Titans—so he kept Damian under his desk with a pretty red collar around his neck with the Red robin insignia on it, completely drugged, pliant and relaxed before he tugged his Damian’s face to his exposed cock “Open,” He ordered, and Damian looked up at him, dazed, before smiling at him.

“Yes, Tim.” He whispered, sending a thrill of arousal through him as Damian’s mouth fell open.

Tim pulled him forward sliding his cock into his mouth. “Get to work.”

Then he began working, pen hitting paper as he looked through the documents. Damian doing what Tim trained him to do, he suckled and swallowed around the thick length, rocked his head as best he could, a sloppy tease that left Tim breathing raggedly as he worked. After a while, he slid a hand under the table and gripped Damian’s hair, a silent order to swallow him faster, to pleasure him more and he did. Eventually he pauses his writing and grips Damian’s head hard as he began to fuck his mouth in earnest, hips thrusting forward under the desk, as the boy underneath moaned from the pleasure of having his throat brutally owned.

When he was about to come, he pulled Damian’s head down the entire length so he was choking and held him there, fingers tightly in his hair, listening to him shudder and whimper as Tim spilled down hot heavy come down his willing throat. He kept fucking the wet cavern even after he came, panting softly, only pulling out when his cock had gone completely soft and tucked himself back into his pants.

Damian’s eyes were glazed over, still under the influence of the drug as he leaned his head against Tim’s thigh, whimpering. “Tim?” he rasped. “Please, … I—need to come.”

Tim considers nudging the toe of his shoe between Damian’s spread thighs, as a treat for being so sweet, letting the younger boy hump against him like an animal in heat before he decides against it. “Not until you say you love me, Damian – not a moment sooner.”

He likes his pet desperate.

* * *

“Please?” Damian begs. “Just touch me.”

This time he brought out the chains again, binds Damian’s arms above his head, his thighs spread wide and pulled up so that he was on display for him. Tim stroked himself lazily, the click of the shutter camera going off has he took a few more photos of his adorable pet before moving in close on the bed, His hand making its way down to the fold of Damian’s cunt so he could slick his hand up with his juices, wrapping it around Damian’s cute little cock, stroking him slowly.

His pet whines at that, trying to buck up a little for more friction, very naughty but Tim’s not going to scold him for that. Tim strokes him slowly, watching, marveling at how hot and hard his pet is as his thumb toys with the sensitive tip of his cock at the end of each stroke.

“Tim.” Damian manages to moan out – the tip of his cock flushed and dripping, forming a puddle on his stomach. “Let me come, please… please…”

Tim smiles again, sadistic glint in his eyes, as he cuts the begging short by squeezing the tip of his cock. “You asked me to touch you,” He hums, amused. “Not to come.” He reminds the younger one.

He hears Damian sob at that, hears him cut back a whimper—it encourages Tim to keep going, teasing him to the edge, until his little cock was straining and hard and laying against his stomach, needy, before stopping completely till he ruined Damian’s orgasm and did it repeatedly.

He watches as Damian becomes a crying pile of need, begging for him with his body, wordless want and desire as he leans into the touch he once wished to run away from.

“Dami?” Tim says, so sweet, it makes Damian wish to weep. “You can say it, won’t you? I’ll let you come if you can say it and mean it?”

Damian’s mind is sluggish from the onslaught of stimulation that Tim is putting him through, he feels a hand stroking his cock and the other hand diving into the convulsing walls of his slick pussy – in and out, nearly reaching his sweet spot, but not enough to make him come – he feels sluggish and manages to utter. “Thank you, Tim.”

Tim crooks his fingers, roughly inside of Damian. “Good, but not quite, Dami… try again.”

Feels like he’s floating and he doesn’t know, can’t remember what Tim wants him to say – he has to figure it out or he’ll punish him, he’ll put him in the closet and leave him there for days – he wants to be good for him, so good.

Oh. Damian remembers now.

"I love you, Tim" He says dutifully, just as trained – just like the man beat into him.

"And I love you, kitten." He hums, eyes dark, his voice soft and hypnotic. "Now say it again, Dami. I want to hear it again."

"I love you, Tim."

“Again.” He spreads his fingers cruelly inside of him, but that doesn’t stop the slick from flowing out – he likes this, that’s what Tim told him, that’s why he gets so wet."Keep saying it, Dami. Keeping saying it until I know you mean it."

"Yes, Tim… I love you, Tim," Damian murmurs as he closes his eyes and lets himself drift with the sensations. "I love you… I love you… I love you..."

* * *

Soon Tim doesn’t need the drug or binds to keep Damian with him, he comes to him on his own, even welcomes him back on his own wide eyed and happy and what a lovely sight it is.

With shaky legs Damian climbs into Tim’s lap, and in response he drew his pet into a possessive kiss – his right hand slipping between Damian’s thighs to find him dripping from just that, his fingers gathering the slick and thrusting it back into the source, his sloppy wet cunt. “Please, Tim, I need- I want-”

The insistent begging makes Tim smile a little, his free hand grasping Damian’s small erect cock, teasing the tip to make him more aroused “Tell me, Dami. You can do something as _simple_ as that, can’t you? Tell me what you need, kitten.”

Damian mewls, hips swaying as he tried to increase the stimulation but stopped the moment Tim raised an eyebrow at him. “I… I need you…” He whines, his voice breaking. “I want your cock inside me, I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t think, just fuck me… please.”

Tim squeezed the cock in his hand, delighted in the hitched moans he elicited from that Damian’s kiss swollen lips, before pumping the fingers in his cunt in a firm but gentle motions to spread him open – not that Damian needed that with how much Tim used him regardless of whether he was awake or not. Damian jerked in his arms at the sudden movement which overtook him and moaned in pleasure, looking at Tim in ecstasy, pupils blown with lust as he played with his sweet spot. He also enjoyed the twitches of Damian’s cock in his hand and the louder moans and mewls which escaped from his lips every time Tim made a particular good move inside his cunt.

He hums, unable to play with Damian any longer – especially since he was exhibiting such good behaviour. “If you want it then you’re going to fuck yourself on my cock, Dami. I won’t help you, but you’re not allowed to come from anything until I say so. Understood?” He gives Damian’s swollen and aching cock one last tug before releasing it, giving Damian a serene look that promised punishment if he messed up even a little bit, before resting his hands his pet’s slender waist.

Damian looks down at him from before seating himself on Tim’s entire girth, eyes dazed and whimpering at the large intrusion, and with little motions began to fuck himself on it.

Tim relaxed against the head of the bed, watching Damian bob up and down his cock, grinding it as deep as he possibly could into his sloppy cunt with every thrust, want clear on his beautiful face – no longer embarrassed by the wet sound his entrance made because that was what he was created for anyways. Damian’s brow furrowed with desperation as he bounced himself faster and harder on his length, deep little moans escaping from his swollen lips as he did so, hands grabbing onto at Tim’s shoulders to support himself as he took the cock in and out of himself. The erratic nature of his movement made Tim realize that Damian was at the edge so he gently pressed his hand against the side of Damian’s hip, signaling him to slow his own movements, and Tim came in hot spurts deep inside of him while selfishly forcing Damian to wait for his command.

“Tim.” Damian sobs. “Please… please… please let me come. I need it, I need it… I’ll give you as many children as you want, please, please. I’ll be so good. I’ll love you and I won’t leave and–”

Tim smirks, listening intently to Damian’s begging of the promises that he knows Damian will keep – he’s an Al Ghul after all, and an Al Ghul always keeps their promise. “Come for me, Damian.”

He watches with pure delight as Damian falls apart in his arms from just his command, slumping onto his chest, trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Tim slips his cock out of Damian and looks at his gaping puffy entrance as he places him back on his lap, trailing a finger through the mess of fluid leaking from him, and bringing his slick and cum covered fingers to Damian’s lips which he gladly takes into his mouth to clean off.

“Damian, you’re so lovely.” Tim praises, holding Damian close and stroking his hair in a mock comfort. “Won’t you be my wife?”

“Yes.”

Will you bare my children?”

“Yes.”

“Do you love me Damian?” He asks bringing hand to cup Damian’s cheek and bring his head up so they were looking at each other eye to eye again – blue piercing into green.

“Yes.” He replies, leaning into his touch, a dazed smile on his face. “I love you, Tim. I love you so much I could burst.”

He's perfect just like Tim always knew he was, and the most perfect thing of all is that he belongs solely to Tim and no one else.

His perfect sweet pet.

His pretty little wife.

His Damian.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for going on this long journey with me, I hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you do and if you enjoy smutty or sometimes wholesome batfam headcannons and ideas please follow me on twitter @Corvus71347984
> 
> This is a oneshot only, there will be no continuation, thank you for understanding


End file.
